


兔子还是狐狸第二段车

by chaxia



Category: cz - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaxia/pseuds/chaxia





	兔子还是狐狸第二段车

范丞丞冷着一张脸死死扣住朱正廷的手腕强硬的拉着他往外走，被抓的疼了，朱正廷一边挣扎一边小声骂，到了道具间门口，范丞丞打开门用力一拽，和朱正廷闪身进去，重重的把门关上。

　　道具间没有开灯，朱正廷还没来的及发脾气，被范丞丞一个用力转过身，双手抵在后腰上，发力将他压在了墙面上。

　　这种警察抓犯人的姿势让朱正廷很不高兴，挣扎着要范丞丞赶紧松开，忽然身后的人就贴上来，将他严丝合缝夹在那人和墙壁之间，鼻腔涌进熟悉的味道，股间被一处硬物顶到，朱正廷立马方寸大乱。

　　“范丞丞你赶紧放开我！这是在工作地点，不是你胡闹的地方。”

　　“不是在工作地点就可以了吗？也对，昨天在酒店你就和我打过一炮了。”范丞丞不屑的冷笑，用蛮力压制住朱正廷不安分的挣扎，一只手控制着朱正廷被别在身后的手，一只手绕过细腰到前面解他的裤子。

　　“范丞丞你这是职场骚扰！”

　　“你不就喜欢蹭热门人物的热度吗？你和我打炮，我给你你想要的热度，互助互利。”范丞丞掏出朱正廷疲软的分身，握在手心中上下套弄起来。

　　“你…唔…”弱点被掌握在温热的手掌中，到口的脏话瞬间被卡在嗓子眼，加上范丞丞贴在他耳朵边上含着耳垂吸吮，还故意发出下流的喘息声，朱正廷很快就在范丞丞的手中立了起来。

　　朱正廷的反应让范丞丞更加火大，握着那根分身用大拇指在铃口处摩擦，感觉到小孔分泌出的黏腻液体，范丞丞在朱正廷耳边发狠的低着嗓子嘲讽他，“身体倒是诚实，被这么拨撩一下就有感觉了？是不是任何人这么对你你都很爽？是不是只要对你有利用价值的人你都可以和他这样？”

　　朱正廷又羞又愤，更加用力的挣扎着想要摆脱范丞丞的束缚，结果不知道范丞丞哪来这么大的力气，硬是没给他一点空隙。

　　“你赶紧放开我！不然我要告你性骚扰！”

　　“你还是直接告我性侵犯吧。”

　　松开已经挺立的前身，范丞丞转移阵地将朱正廷的裤子扒下去，惊的朱正廷整个人像是炸了毛的猫。

　　“范丞丞你王八蛋！你他妈这是强奸！我…啊！”话还没说完范丞丞一个挺身将分身一鼓作气尽根捅进去顶到深处，昨天放纵一夜的小穴还没有彻底闭合，柔软的壁肉轻易被撑开挤出范丞丞的形状，直捣黄龙的快感让范丞丞也发出一声舒服的喘息。

　　后穴撑的朱正廷贴在墙壁上喘的上气不接下气，回过头眼里储着雾气怒视着范丞丞，“出去！”

　　“你不是也很舒服吗？”范丞丞慢慢往外抽，穴肉紧紧的咬着他的棍身不舍得让他离开，拔的异常困难，留着一个龟头在里面，沿着穴口转一圈又狠狠顶进去。

　　“嗯…啊…啊……”

　　范丞丞一下一下慢慢顶弄着，下体不断磨蹭着朱正廷的臀肉，感觉到细嫩的臀部紧实的贴在身下，范丞丞想要往更深处探索。

　　朱正廷在范丞丞每一下的贯穿下克制不住呻吟，理智告诉他必须马上停下来，但是范丞丞又撞的他脑子里云里雾里，直到听到走廊有人朝这边走过来，一紧张收缩着后穴，把范丞丞咬的差点缴械投降。

　　“嘘，小声点，别被人听见了。”范丞丞这么说着身下的动作也没有停，扣着朱正廷的腰肢轻车熟路的找到敏感点，专门对着那突起的软肉狠狠撞上去。

　　“啊…哈啊…不…不要……”身后人紧贴着自己不断的进攻朱正廷感觉放浪的尖叫马上就要无法制止的冲破出来，转过头急切的寻找着范丞丞，范丞丞故意躲了一下，见朱正廷急的眼泪都快要掉下来才将唇送上去。

　　像是饥渴的人终于找到了水源，朱正廷吻上范丞丞的薄唇，急不可耐的将舌头伸进去和范丞丞用舌尖相互挑逗，两人来不及交换的津液顺着流下来挂在朱正廷细嫩的长颈上，随着脚步声越来越近，范丞丞律动的速度也渐渐开始变快。

　　“嗯…嗯啊…啊…”朱正廷爽的欲生欲死，顾及不上和范丞丞的轻吻，松开唇瓣咿咿呀呀呻吟着，范丞丞又将那张叫的销魂的小嘴捕捉回来，那些猫叫一样的声音尽数吞下去。

　　脚步声渐行渐远，朱正廷逐渐放松下来，穴肉软的像水一样包裹着范丞丞不断挤压亲吻着柱身上的每一条青筋，范丞丞圈着朱正廷向后拉一点离开墙面，解放他的双手压着他的腰向下，朱正廷撑着墙面压低腰部，双腿分开些将屁股翘的更高方便范丞丞进出，仰着脖子承受着快感。

　　范丞丞抽插的更加激烈，乳白色的精液混合着爱液被挤出穴口顺着白嫩的大腿向下流，穴口处湿黏一片，肉体拍击的声响在黑暗中格外清晰，连接处的液体在不断撞击中呈泡沫状，沾在两人下体处。

　　“哈啊…慢点……太深了…”后入式令范丞丞可以更深的探索朱正廷的隐秘地带，火热的性器在后穴中操干顶的他欲仙欲死，可怜的前端颤巍巍的跳动着，从小孔冒出几滴粘稠液体，在身体不断的颤动中滴下去。

　　“丞丞…嗯啊…丞丞…慢一点…”朱正廷失魂落魄的叫着，软腻的嗓音叫的范丞丞有些失神，分身在紧致又柔软的小穴内又涨大一圈，撑的朱正廷奔溃的摇着头喘息，“不行…太大了…太撑了…我不行了…”

　　范丞丞的理智在这一声一声销魂的叫声中被抛到九霄云外，将朱正廷的臀瓣分的更开，将自己撞的更深，在朱正廷叫的浑然忘我时一只手绕过朱正廷的胸膛，捏着早已挺立的一粒又揉又搓，两根指头夹着肿胀的乳头向外拉扯，另一只手抚弄着前方可怜乱颤的分身，拨弄着止不住流水的小孔，惹得朱正廷又是一阵娇喘后穴分泌出更多滑腻的爱液。

　　“爽吗，贝贝？”范丞丞贴着朱正廷敏感的耳后伸出舌头舔在耳垂上，朱正廷全身一颤膝盖一软，配合着范丞丞水蛇般卖力的扭着腰肢，范丞丞见朱正廷不回答他，契而不舍的继续问，“爽吗？”

　　“爽啊…好舒服…”

　　范丞丞觉得心里憋了口无名火，身下耸动更加激烈，朱正廷完全沉浸在这场激烈的性爱中，脑子乱的像浆糊话也说不清，只是叫的更大声更黏腻，范丞丞得不到答案郁闷的亲吻着朱正廷的脖颈，舌头在滑嫩肌肤上流连忘返，慢慢吸允起来。

　　“别！”感觉到有些异样的朱正廷揪起了自己最后一丝理智，“我还有拍摄…不能印在身上…”

　　到现在满脑子还是那该死的事业！

　　范丞丞心里的火几乎要把他燃烧殆尽，猛的从朱正廷身体抽离出来，在朱正廷不明所以之下将他粗暴的转向自己用力压在墙上，抬起两条面条一样的大白腿圈在腰上，托着臀瓣一个挺身直捣黄龙。

　　全身的重量压在交合的一处，朱正廷在范丞丞愈发激烈的操干中圈住他的脖子，这个姿势加上激烈的动作达到了一个前所未有的恐怖深度，朱正廷无力的随着顶撞摇摇晃晃含糊不清的呻吟，感觉马上要死在这场性爱中，后穴被操的松软无比，湿淋淋的分身不断乱颤着拍打在范丞丞的小腹，朱正廷趴在范丞丞肩头含糊不清的哀求“不要射在里面…”范丞丞也没有理会，抵在深处小幅度的耸动，终于将灼热的精液尽数射进了销魂洞。

　　朱正廷被烫的浑身一颤，又硬又烫的分身也得到了释放，白浊的精液射在范丞丞的小腹泥泞一片。

　　后穴来不及闭合，不知是精液还是爱液顺着范丞丞的柱身滑下，渐渐疲软的性器慢慢从体内滑出去，朱正廷趴在范丞丞肩上有种劫后余生的错觉，范丞丞亲吻着他汗淋淋的侧颈，忽然一个痛感，朱正廷紧张兮兮的瞪着眼睛一副你是不是疯了了眼神，范丞丞低头看着那枚刚刚自己印下的杰作，在上面又舔一口。

　　“你自己想怎么和别人解释吧，要把我供出来我也无所谓，就实话实说，我们拍摄之前在道具间里尽情的打了一炮。”

　　朱正廷气的胸腔剧烈起伏，挣扎着从范丞丞身上下来，泥泞下体流出淫靡液体，顺着大腿内侧滴在地上，朱正廷当着范丞丞的面在腿间摸一把，又将满手的精液泄愤般擦在对方黑色衬衫胸口，范丞丞低头看一眼沾满精液的上衣，不可置信的挑了挑眉毛。

　　顾不上许多的套上裤子，朱正廷想着得赶紧去处理，愤怒的拉开门，头也不回的出去。

　　范丞丞看着满身狼狈的自己，忽然觉得很可笑。

　　这是在干嘛啊？他那种人，哪里值得这份真心呢？


End file.
